KLAIROSCLEROSIS
by ifabummie
Summary: The twin princesses, a mighty knight, a dangerous prince. about betrayal, shattered bond, loyalty, and love. A Krishan and Kaihun fanfic.


KAIROSCLEROSIS

By Ifabummie

A/n : saya dapet inspirasi buat fic ini dari anime akatsuki no yona dan naruto. Jadi kalau ada kemiripan plot, mohon di maafkan.

Luhan menatap jauh ke hamparan hutan yang terletak di kaki gunung Hijou. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam menari bersama angin yang berhembus. Dari balkon tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat hiruk pikuk pelayan yang tengah mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya besok.

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

Besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Dan selama itu pula, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan kawasan istana. Ayahnya, Raja Yunho, tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan berada diluar perlindungannya. Sebagai putri sulung dari seorang raja, pasti akan banyak pihak yang mencoba untuk mengancam keselamatannya.

Ditambah dengan kondisi fisik Luhan yang bisa tergolong lemah.

Tatapan mata Luhan berubah sendu.

Deretan pikirannya terhenti saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, adik kembarnya, Sehun, muncul dari balik pintu, lengkap dengan battle gearnya.

Luhan tak mampu menghentikan rasa iri yang samar-samar menyelimuti hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun lahir dengan fisik yang kuat. Perbedaan mereka juga terlihat di kepribadian mereka. Jika Luhan adalah stereotype seorang putri raja, yang anggun, berkarakter lemah lembut, dan berhati bak malaikat, Sehun, justru kebalikannya.

Bersikap keras kepala, beropini kuat, dan selalu menetang apapun yang diperintahkan sang master jika menurutnya itu tidak sesuai dengan yang ia anggap benar.

Karena hal ini juga, yang menyebabkan adanya persetujuan tak tersurat, jika Sehun harus selalu melindungi Luhan.

Kenyataan ini membawa sebuah pukulan di hati Luhan. Melindungi Sehun adalah kewajiban Luhan sebagai kakak. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Wajah seperti itu tidak cocok untuk seorang birthday girl." Ucap sehun ketika ia menghampiri Luhan. Gadis berambut coklat itu berdiri di samping sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal kecil saja. Bagaimana latihanmu? Apa master memberimu tugas yang berat lagi?"

"Huh...mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Luhan memukul pundak adiknya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Sehun. Hanya...sedikit bosan mungkin." Nada suara Luhan berubah pelan.

"Huh? Bosan?"

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah meninggalkan istana. Jika iya pun, selalu bersama dengan penjaga dan itu tak pernah lama. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana rasanya bisa berbaur dengan rakyat biasa, berjalan di pasar, melewati hutan, dan..."

"Aku punya ide." Sehun berucap tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kita ke pasar hari ini. Setelah itu, kita ke danau di tengah hutan Hijou. Aku dengar air terjun disana sangat indah."

"Bagaimana mungkin kita kesana? Ayah akan marah, jika dia tahu."

"Jangan biarkan dia tahu kalau begitu." Sehun kembali mengangkat alis, sugestif. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampak ragu dan berpikir keras.

Tawaran Sehun begitu menggiurkan. Tapi Luhan bukanlah seorang rule breaker. Dan dia terlalu menghormati sang ayah untuk berbohong kepadanya.

Belum sempat Luhan memutuskan, Sehun sudah menarik tangan Luhan.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir."

Tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka menghilang di balik hembusan angin.

I

I

I

Kris mengerang kesakitan sambil bersandar di balik pohon. Luka di pundaknya tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya, shuriken yang di lemparkan oleh para bandid itu cukup dalam merobek kulitnya.

Ia baru saja pulang dari misinya di kerajaan Soyu bersama Chanyeol saat sekumpulan bandid berusaha menyerang mereka.

Merasa jika ia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri, Kris memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk segera kembali ke Ryu untuk menyerahkan laporan misi mereka.

Meskipun memang benar jika ia bisa mengatasi bandid-bandid itu, namun kenyataan jika ia terluka membuat Kris iritasi.

Pandangan Kris mengabur.

 _Sial!_

Shuriken yang melukainya ternyata di balut dengan racun.

Pundaknya yang terluka sudah kebas. Kris tak bisa lagi merasakan lengan kirinya.

 _Apa akan seperti ini akhir hidupku?_

Kris, seorang putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Ryu, kesatria tangguh, pengendali api yang di takuti hampir di seluruh negara, mati karena shuriken?

Ironis sekali...

Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Kris mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor merpati dengan energi yang tersisa. Jika memang dia harus mati disini, setidaknya ia harus menutupi identitasnya agar manusia biasa tidak tahu.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

I

I

I

Luhan dan Sehun tengah mengeringkan baju mereka dengan menghembuskan angin ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain di bawah air terjun.

"Tadi itu seru sekali." Luhan tersenyum lebar. Pipinya terlihat kemerahan di terpa angin sore.

"Benar kan kataku, ideku memang tak pernah mengecewakan." Sehun menyisir rambutnya yang setengah kering dengan jari tangannya. Melihat senyum di wajah Luhan, membawa rasa lega di hatinya.

 _Aku senang kau bahagia, kak. Melihatmu merenung tadi, sungguh membuatku terganggu._

Gadis bermata biru itu menatap ke arah matahari.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali jika kita tidak ingin ayah tahu kita kabur dari istana."

Saat ia mengembalikan fokusnya ke sang kakak, ia mendapati Luhan memasang ekspresi layaknya orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Merasa khawatir, Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan, "Ada apa?"

"Sehun, aku melihat..." Luhan terdiam sejenak.

Luhan bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa orang biasa lihat. Masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang, kejadian yang berlaku jauh dari mereka, bahkan kebohongan sekalipun.

Karena itu juga, semakin banyak orang yang ingin melukai Luhan.

"Ada orang yang terluka tak jauh dari sini. Kita harus menolongnya." Belum sempat Sehun memberikan respon, Luhan sudah berlari.

"Hey..tunggu!"

 _Luhan and her damn kind heart!_

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sehun ikut berlari mengikuti Luhan. Mereka berhenti setelah menemukan sebuah pohon Kauri.

Mata Luhan menangkap bercak darah di dedaunan, gadis itu mengikuti arah tetesan darah itu, dan tak lama kemudian ia menemukan seekor merpati yang terluka tergeletak di samping akar pohon.

"Hah...kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati hanya karena seekor merpati?" Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Dia tetap makhluk hidup. Kita tetap harus menolongnya." Luhan merengkuh merpati itu di tangannya. Rasa heran juga muncul di benaknya.

 _Aneh. Di penglihatanku tadi aku melihat seorang manusia._ _Apa aku salah tempat? Tapi tempatnya benar-benar disini._

Memutuskan untuk fokus pada tugas di tangannya, Luhan mulai mengeluarkan healer energy dari telapak tangannya.

Perlahan darah yang mengotori bulu merpati itu menghilang, serta sayap yang patah itu kembali ke bentuk semula.

Luhan memang bukan seorang healer terbaik dari Seido, namun ilmu yang di bagikan Yixing kepadanya setidaknya membuatnya bisa di andalkan.

Kini, merpati itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya kesadarannya saja yang belum kembali.

"Sudah selesai nona Superwoman?" Sehun melipat tanganya di atas dada, kesal.

Luhan mengangguk. Mengabaikan alis Sehun yang mengkerut. Meskipun ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun khawatir, namun ia tidak menyesal telah menolong merpati itu.

"Ayo pulang." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun.

"Seriously Luhan, your hercules syndrome is annoying sometime." Sehun, mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih kesal.

Luhan jadi ingin menggoda Sehun. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Sorry, ne."

Sedetik kemudian tubuh mereka berubah menjadi angin dan menghilang.

I

I

I

Kris membuka matanya saat ia pikir gadis penolongnya sudah tak berada di tempat itu lagi. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya lalu bersandar di samping akar pohon. Ia memegang pundak kirinya. Luka menganga yang sebelumnya berada di pundaknya hilang tak berbekas.

 _Siapa gadis itu?_

Kris sudah sadarkan diri ketika energi gadis itu menyentuh kulitnya. Tanpa sengaja, tubuh Kris ikut menyerap energi gadis itu, membuat energi mereka bercampur.

Perubahan kecil di telapak tangannya, menangkap perhatian Kris.

Warna seal setan di telapak tangannya, memudar.

 _Apa artinya ini?_

Ingin segera kembali ke rumah untuk menemukan jawabannya, Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Pada saat itu pula, matanya menangkap sebuah benda gemerlap di atas tanah.

Sebuah hairpin.

Tujuh permata tersusun indah membentuk sebuah lambang kerajaan, lapisan silver terbaik yang menyelimuti batangnya, menandakan jika pemiliknya berasal dari keluarga utama kerajaan tersebut.

 _Aku harus menemukan gadis itu._

TBC


End file.
